The invention relates to a twin-clutch for a twin-clutch variable speed transmission in motor vehicles.
Such a twin-clutch with two multi-disk-clutches which are positioned axially adjacent one another is disclosed in DE 101 46 606 A1, in which a drum-shaped clutch housing as driving clutch element encloses two clutch hubs which are coupled via clutch disks, which clutch hubs are in driving relationship with two coaxial input shaft of the variable speed transmission. Such a transmission arrangement enables a symmetrical construction of many clutch elements by using identical components which are advantageous for manufacture. The multi-disk-clutch is actuated hydraulically by means of ring pistons which are integrated inside the clutch housing and the clutch disks which are pressurized via ducts in the input shafts of the transmission. This requires a significant sealing and manufacturing effort for effective control of the multi-disk-clutch and as the case may be for supplying the multi-disk-clutch with cooling oil.
DE 10 2005 027 467 A1 discloses a further device for the transmission of rotational torques which includes a positionally fixed piston and a rotatable engaging plate. The rotatable engaging plate is arranged adjacent to a rotatable housing and separated from the housing by a return spring arrangement. In a pre-loaded state, the return spring arrangement is nested between the engaging plate and the rotatable housing.